Metal Gear Ender
by HolyOrdersOtaku
Summary: The year is 2172. Days before BAHRAM executed their raid of the Antilia colony orbiting Europa, the UNSF sent a special forces operative into the neutral colony Anatolia orbiting Callisto to uncover BAHRAM's counter attack plot. The secrets he discovers are crucial to winning the war, but time is running out. Rated M for graphic content and language.
1. Episode 0: Ender

Episode 0: Ender

 **Callisto L3 Taurus Type Colony: Anatolia [Debris Field]**

 **Date: December 4, 2172 0950 Hours**

 **Operative: Chained "Shadow" Snake**

"Snake!" the blonde woman shouted as she floated "above" him suspended in Zero-G. "Are you okay? Snake, talk to me!"

He opened his left eye, the only eye he had left now; the right was covered by a makeshift bandage, still soaked in blood. He turned his head to gather his bearings, the feeling of weightlessness throwing him off for a moment. "Did we make it?"

She smiled, feeling a sense of relief. "Yeah. The escape shuttle ejected just in time. We were clear of the blast. Though, just barely."

He nodded. "The civilians? Did any other shuttles break free?"

"I...I don't know."

Grabbing a nearby handhold, he "righted" himself upright to meet her green eyes. "What do you mean _you don't know_?"

"I said I don't know," she repeated. "It all happened so fast. I don't know if anyone else managed to escape the colony."

Drifting to nearby porthole, Snake looked out into the blackness of space. The Red Giant, Jupiter, rested peacefully in the distance, the rocky moon Callisto orbited gently below, and directly in front of his view he knew he should have seen the Stanford Taurus colony, Anatolia. What he saw instead was a jumble of floating debris of varying sizes; all that was left of the neutral colony. Angrily he slammed his fist into the titanium plate of the shuttle's hull. "Son of a bitch!" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his communications device. "Major, are you alright? Do you read me? Major Anderson!"

A spat of static answered him briefly before a cold, calm, and disinterested voice responded. "I'm afraid the Major's vessel didn't break from the port, Snake."

Snake's eye narrowed. "Nohman. Nohman, you son of a bitch! This colony was neutral!"

"It was the perfect staging ground for our assault. But, you already knew that, didn't you?" He chuckled softly to himself. "I'm sure you already know this, but those escape shuttles aren't equipped with enough fuel to leave the Jupiter system. You can't even make it to Antilia. That colony is ours, Snake. We owned it. You Enders took it from _us_ , and in doing so you stole what is rightfully ours. Don't think too hard about what's coming to the colony, Snake. We're just going to retrieve what we built with our own hands."

"The UNSF took it from you to stop you from completing your weapons, Nohman. Weapons of mass destruction!"

"That's where you're wrong. The Orbital Frames aren't weapons. They're tools of liberty, and we intend to use them as intended. We'll reclaim the Orbital Frames, take Mars back from the UNSF, and then...well, I suppose Earth." Again, he chuckled softly.

"Sir!" a female voice shouted over the speaker. "Let me destroy him. He's interfered far too much."

"Negative. We have our mission to consider, Viola. Besides, he's not going anywhere." The shuttle seemed to _tilt_ around the two floating occupants.

"Snake!" the other occupant shouted from another porthole. "He's outside in his Orbital Frame!" Snake shoved off of the wall to float over and see for himself.

Selkis, the mecha Orbital Frame controlled by Nohman, had a hand on the shuttle. The sound of the hull warping reached their ears, and then silence. Selkis' hand swung away from the shuttle, and Snake saw the only booster engine equipped to the shuttle begin its plummet towards the gas giant "below".

"I doubt the UNSF will find you adrift in the debris of Anatolia, Snake. It'll take them several weeks to get the nearest vessel out this far to even consider search and rescue. _Assuming_ you ever get rescued, our mission will already be complete." The Orbital Frame drifted away before turning and activating its thrusters, flying off to board a nearby BAHRAM vessel no doubt. "Goodbye, Shadow Snake. And good luck."

Snake growled in anger before punching the hull. "This is Shadow Snake, UNSF Special Forces Operative #00342. Mayday! Mayday!"

"Snake," the woman said with a whisper. "We're out of range."

"Requesting immediate search and rescue! Respond!"

"Snake," she said again. "No one can hear us."


	2. Episode 1: The Next Boss

Episode 1: The Next Boss

 **Civilian cargo vessel, under cover UNSF Charon**

 **Destination: Callisto L3 Taurus-Type colony: Anatolia [Independent territory]**

 **Date: December 3, 2172 14:36 hours.**

 **Operative: Chained "Shadow" Snake [Big Boss Clone # 19]**

Zero-G always made him uncomfortable. The feeling of weightlessness went hand in hand with helplessness. He associated it with being unable to take control of his surroundings, making him a more vulnerable target. Years of training and experience rendered meaningless as he floated idly, waiting for the vessel to dock and provide some semblance of gravity. Even now, hidden inside of a cargo container, he felt defenseless. Civilian or otherwise, he didn't want to be spotted so close to his destination. At the age of thirty-five, he was used to working under pressure, but even still he despised Zero-G.

His earpiece cracked for a moment as a familiar and somewhat comforting voice broke him away from his thoughts. _"Snake, can you hear me?"_

The man, Snake, smiled. "Loud and clear, Major."

 _"Good. This frequency should be encrypted; BAHRAM won't be able to eavesdrop on us. Sorry for the long silence, Snake. How you holding up down there?"_

"Cut to it, Major. I'd like to put my feet on solid ground as soon as possible."

 _"Heh. Right. Well, as you know we're heading towards the independent colony of Anatolia, orbiting Jupiter's moon Callisto, the primary source of Metatron Ore for Earth and Mars. UNSF intel shows that BAHRAM seems to have a deployment of troops in this area, which should be neutral territory. The colony itself hasn't asked for assistance, and likely won't, but their presence is still unsettlingly close to the Antilia that orbits Europa. The spooks seem to think that BAHRAM may be using Anatolia as a staging ground for something bigger. Metatron is also the material used for the construction of BAHRAM's Orbital Frames. They may be attempting to gather resources to build some new weapon to use against the UNSF on Mars."_

"Weapons of mass destruction," Snake muttered. "Always with these people."

 _"I'm sure you remember the reports of the Metal Gear devices of the late 20th century. I've always compared the Orbital Frames as the Space Age Metal Gear, capable of destruction on a much larger scale than before."_

"So, BAHRAM could be designing a newer model then."

 _"Perhaps. It's been about three months since the UNSF forcibly took control of Antilia from BAHRAM. The colony was being used as a base of operations to perform research on Metatron Ore and had several R &D labs dedicated to designing Orbital Frames. The consensus in the war committee is that they're most likely plotting a counter attack to reclaim their lost assets. The citizens of Antilia were more than happy for the change in management. Life goes on as normal. But if BAHRAM is really planning a counter attack, that may change for the worse."_

Snake scoffed. "War is meant for the battlefield, not the streets of civilian cities."

 _"Our thoughts exactly. That's why you're going in alone this time. Sorry, Boss, but the committee deemed the situation too risky to send in our entire unit. Too many soldiers on the ground could alert BAHRAM to our presence. I'm sure you don't mind."_

"What's the mission proper?"

 _"Infiltrate BAHRAM controlled facilities and recover any documentation that mentions Orbital Frames, Metatron Ore, and anything that could pertain to a possible counter attack, and return to the Charon with as much intel as you can gather. I know you prefer sabotage and the like, but we can't risk letting BAHRAM know our play. Avoid confrontation at all costs. The spooks at the UNSF have given the green light; in the event that you believe you may be compromised, you are to shoot to kill and exfiltrate immediately. In and out, Boss. As quick as you can. Time restraints are a pain in the ass, but you only have twenty-four hours. That's the limit that Anatolia has placed on cargo vessels coming in to port. This time tomorrow, the Charon will be forced to disembark, with or without you."_ There was a moment of silence. _"I'm personally on board as well, disguised as a member of the crew, so I can keep tabs on you in real time. I'd hate to leave you behind."_

"Noted. When are we making port?"

 _"Within the hour. Good luck Boss."_

"Thanks, Anderson. Keep the light on for me." Clicking a button on the device at his hip, he silenced the earpiece and waited for the mission to begin.


End file.
